Get Knotted
by xJojoIsHerex
Summary: AU in which flirtatious wanted criminal Rori Flynn hides out in the house where Jack Rayn, a paranoid genius who has been kept captive by his heinous wealthy "mother", Samara, who was forcing him to work to solve many fictional problems and thousands of equations for his whole life. They make a deal; Jack and Rori escape from the house. Samara is angry. Chaos ensues. R&R please! xx
1. The meeting

Chapter 1

**Rori:**

Run. It's all I know.

"Come back here, you bitch!" The guards yelled.

"Language!" I called back, sprinting down the passage.

I reached the end and looked around me quickly. Left or right. Left! I turned left and ran into a group of guards. They advanced on me. I backed towards the window.

I held up my hands, feeling the ruby in my bag.

"Fellas, fellas... surely we can work something out?" I said imploringly.

They growled menacingly, advancing still further.

"No? All right then." I grabbed onto the windowsill and swung myself up so I was crouching on it. "Guess I'll be going then. It's been lovely, staying with you, it really has."

I jumped before they could grab me and fell down onto the roof of another building.

A voice sounded in my earpiece, Chandler. "Lioness, come in!"

"I have it, mate." I said, running along the roof and jumping onto the wall. I jumped down and slid down the hill, narrowly avoiding crashing into into a tree.  
"Good, come here and give it to us then." Chandler said.

"Don't think I'll be able to do that." I said, running through the trees.

"What? Why not?!" Chandler demanded.

"I'm a bit busy. But I'll see you around, wave to you from my new Porsche, that sort of thing."

"You better come and give it to us here, or else!" Chandler was getting angry.

Did I care? Of course not.  
"Or else what? You'll set your men on me? Because that was _so_ effective the last time."  
The last time ended with three men unconscious at my feet and another run off crying for his mother.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you, you little whore!" Chandler yelled.

"Now that's one thing you got right." I said and laughed, taking out my earpiece and throwing it on the ground, stepping on it as I ran. A crash sounded somewhere behind me and I heard sirens and police shouting through megaphones.  
"Oh, here we go." I muttered. "The doughnut brigade have caught on at last." I heard policemen running behind me, sounding worryingly close.  
I stopped running and hid behind a clump of trees. Three policemen stopped also, looking around.

"Come out, we know you're here."

I appeared, legs first from behind the trees.  
The policemen went red simultaneously and started to stammer. I adjusted the strap of my vest top so it was lower and surveyed them with my best innocent look.  
"Were you looking for me, officers?" I said, lowering my head demurely.

They stammered even more, all adjusting their collars and trying to show off. I took a few steps closer to them.  
"I've always said that there's something about policemen... they're so handsome." I said softly, slowly circling the three men. They all looked incredibly nervous.

"But not the brightest." I finished, grabbing a gun from one man and running as fast as I could, almost flying through the trees.

I out-ran the police and guards pretty easily and hid up a tree until everything had calmed down a little. I was jolted awake by a sudden gust of wind. I sat up and fell. I clung to the branch by my hands. I need to find somewhere a little more stable to hide out for a while, I thought, letting go of the branch and dropping to the ground, taking my bag with me.

"Now this looks like the place." I thought to myself, looking up at the huge old house I'd stumbled upon at the edge of the forest. "Not exactly well cared for," I noticed a couple of broken windows and some tiles missing. "But it'll do. It's big so should have some silver or something worth taking to sell in the next town."

I climbed the wall, my bag hanging off one shoulder.

I swung myself onto a windowsill and into the room. The house was silent, no one seemed to be around. It looked abandoned from the outside but it was reasonably well furnished inside, if very untidy. I walked across and pushed open a large wooden double door. I threw my bag down onto a bed and sighed contentedly. I could live with this for a day or two. At least until things blow over.  
Suddenly I heard a scurrying noise. I looked around, poised to attack. I took a step forward and a circle of rope tightened around my ankle.  
"What the?" I was thrown upwards until I was suspended from the ceiling by a rope hanging over a beam. I reached up and untied myself, swinging up onto the next beam.  
"Hah!" I said, unsure what I was speaking to. "Didn't think you could catch me that easy, did ya?"  
Silence.  
I lowered myself until I was hanging from a beam, preparing to jump down to the ground but a swinging box of books was heading straight for me. I gasped and let go, falling just in time to avoid being crushed by F. Scott Fitzgerald.  
I ran a hand through my hair, confused.  
"What is this, Home Alone or something?" I called.  
A blow to the head by a laptop answered me.

I woke up, bound to a chair. It took me a second to gather my bearings but then I remembered exactly what had happened and why my head was so sore. I had no idea laptops could be so painful.  
"Would you believe me if I told you that this isn't the first time I've woken up tied to a chair?" I called, grinning, trying to make conversation with whatever had tied me there. "My name's Rori. What's yours?"

"Rayn. Jack Rayn." A voice said.

Ah, a guy. This should be easy.

"That's a nice name." I said, trying to be kind. "Why did you tie me up, Jack?"

"Because... because I didn't want you to steal my stuff."

"I wasn't going to steal your stuff." Not 100% true. "At least not all of it." I added a little quieter.

Jack didn't reply.

"Could you untie me please?" I asked, sounding pathetic, hopefully.

A pause.

"Okay."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Don't run off." Jack warned.

"I won't." I lied.

I heard him click his fingers and a bird flew over to me. It flew in front of me, looking at me suspiciously. I recoiled. I've never been too fond of birds.  
"Lying! Squawk! Lying!" The bird said loudly.

It flew away. A hooded figure appeared about a minute later. I cursed the bird in my head.

I looked up as it drew nearer. The morning sun poured in through a window and I saw the figure more clearly as it stepped into the light. Tall, quite slim but not lanky or weedy looking. About 20 something judging by his stature wearing jeans and a dark blue hoodie; I couldn't see his face.

"Jack?" I said curiously.


	2. Things are scary

Chapter 2

He pushed my chair back, holding his laptop like a weapon.

"I've never been so afraid of a Mac." I said, grinning.

"Shut up!" Jack said irritably.

"Okay, jeez. Why do you keep threatening me with that laptop anyway?" I asked.

"I want to make a deal with you."

"Please don't say it's a wedding, I've had too many of those already."

Jack tilted his head, confused.

"You haven't heard of me? I'm famous around here, stealing boyfriends then stealing their money and leaving them at the altar."  
"That's... heartless." Jack said, lowering his laptop slightly.  
"What were you saying about a deal?" I said, leaning my head back, changing the subject.  
"I have not left this house in sixteen years." Jack said.  
"Which means you were put in here where you were... eight?"  
"How did you know?"  
"Lucky guess." I smiled my most charming smile.

"My step mother thought I had great mental talent so she locked me up in here to help me further improve my mind. But I have grown tired of this, I've read every book in this place, at least several times. I've solved millions of equations, discovered some new ones. So I want to see these." He grabbed a book from a table littered with them and opened it at a page with a picture of fireworks at the Forest Festival.

"So where how do I help? And what do I get it return?" I said, smouldering as much as possible.

"You seem like you've seen a lot of things, I've seen almost nothing outside this house. You seem like the ideal person to take me. I've made the decision to trust you." Jack said, walking up and down in front of me, like a detective explaining how he solved a case.

"A very unwise decision. I'm just after betraying a group of people who... um." I trailed off, not wanting to give too much away about the theft I had organised of the ruby.

"If you help me, I will give you some of my stepmother's money, she is very rich, you see. This house is one of the many she owns all over the city." Jack offered.

My eyes lit up. I had a vision of myself living in a house like this one, except to my taste; a lot fewer books and computers, a lot more posters and black paint.

"So," Jack said, interrupting my fantasy. "What do you say?"

"All right then." I said. "If you untie me."

Jack set the bird on me again and it cut the ropes binding me with its beak.

"Cool parrot." I said, standing up and brushing myself down.

"It's not a parrot, it's a parakeet." Jonny corrected me.

"Whatever." I muttered, walking to the next room to pick up my bag.

Jack followed me with his parrot, no wait parakeet. I picked up my bag and turned around to face him, seeing that he had finally pushed back his hood.

Blonde hair sweeping in an untidy way, looking as though it needed brushed, blue eyes with a tint of green, a straight nose and mouth with one of those crooked smiles that made girls in movies swoon and obsess over. Stupid sluts.

"Okay." I walked over to the window.

"How did you get up here?" Jack asked.  
"I climbed."  
Jack peered over the edge of the windowsill and gulped.  
"Wimp." I said and looked for a way for us to get down which wouldn't involve climbing.  
I got a paper clip and a bookmark.  
Jack looked confused, and not for the first time.  
"For the gate." I explained.

I noticed a wire heading from near the window, across to another point near the gate. I picked up a jumper and slung it over the wire. I checked to see if it was secure.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Jack sounded panicked.

"I think you should hold on." I said and pushed off, flying down the wire like a zipwire.

Jack took a deep breath and jumped after me, followed by his bird. Jack didn't quite jump high enough however and landed on my legs, his hands tight around my hips, clinging on for dear life.

"Do you mind?" I called, glancing down at him.

"Sorry!" Jack yelled.

I felt my leggings slip down, leaving my red underwear visible.

"Oh god..." I muttered.

Jack went as red as my underwear and tried to look down but it seemed to scare him too much so he just looked to his left, at his bird flying along beside us. I was pretty certain that if birds could laugh, that's what this bird was doing right then.

I let go of the wire and let us drop to the ground. I pulled my leggings up, Jack cleared his throat and his bird flew onto his shoulder, handing him his bag.

"Thanks Cashew." He said, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Bless you." I said.

Jack rolled his eyes. "It's her name."

"I see." I walked over to the large dark metal gate, shuddering a little because it reminded of the prison gates I had walked through on my first visit, aged 14 and terrified. Now, 6 years on, they still freaked me out a little. I picked the lock on the gate and pushed it open.  
"Come on, forest's this way." I said, walking off to the east.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Jack looking around, fascinated like a kid in a toy shop. He ran and looked at everything, he picked up things and held them. He studied everything he could get his hands on.

"Hey sunshine, get your ass over here!" I yelled.

Jack looked disappointed and walked over, holding a flower in his hand.

As we walked along, Jack handed the flower to me.  
"What's this for?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's custom for a man to give a lady a flower if he finds one suitable." Jack said. I guessed he must have read it somewhere.

"Well, I'm no lady but thanks anyway." I tucked the flower behind my ear.

Jack smiled shyly, hands in his pockets.

Some time later, we were all tired and Jack thought it improper to break into someone's house and sleep there so we set up camp in a small clearing in the trees, near a river. I sat by the little fire I'd made while Jack unpacked his bag. It seemed he'd been preparing for this trip; he was so organised, he had a checklist and everything.

"Don't you have to unpack?" Jack asked, looking at me.

"I travel light." I said and tipped the contents of my bag onto the grass. The ruby, a book and the gun I'd stolen was all I had.


	3. Spoilers suck

Chapter 3

Jack carefully unrolled a sleeping bag. I rolled my eyes and unzipped my jacket. I hung it over a branch of a tree and lay down, closing my eyes.

"Night, Jack." I said, turning onto my side.

"Goodnight." Jack said, zipping up his sleeping bag.

**Jack:**

Rori was asleep, I glanced down at her. Some would consider her pretty. With her brown eyes, spiky chocolate coloured hair reaching just above her shoulders, curvy figure and long legs; she would probably be thought of as extremely attractive by many people. But not me. I only ever have platonic relationships.

And, come on, how many relationships am I going to have stuck in a house for sixteen years?

My mother went missing when I was seven, my father presumed she was dead and married again. My stepmother suddenly considered me a genius one day and insisted to my father that I needed to be kept away from everyone else to enhance my skills as much as possible. My father reluctantly agreed because he only wanted the best for me, so next thing I knew I was shoved into the house.

I got food and the house was cleaned once a month but eventually these things stopped, as did the letters from my father. He sent me Cashew as an egg and two more letters and nothing else.

I hugged my knees inside my sleeping bag, looking over at Cashew who was looking between Rori and I with a suspicious expression. I rolled my eyes at her, always so mistrustful of everybody. Especially my mother. I had to put Cashew in a cage everytime my mother came to check on me, or else she might claw her eyes out. Well trained as Cashew is, I cannot trust her to be around my mother in a confined space.

**Rori:**

I woke up and stretched, my arms and legs a little painful from the cold but I was well used to it. I couldn't even begin to count the times I'd slept outside, on the street.

I glanced at Jack, who was still fast asleep like a baby. I rolled my eyes and started to read my book.  
I stood up and walked until I found a small village nearby. I grabbed some bread and other food from a market while no one was looking and ran back to the clearing.

Jack pulled his jacket on and looked up, looking slightly relieved.

"I thought you'd run off." He said, standing up.

"Me? No way." I tried to smile convincingly but a voice in the back of my mind said, "You would though, you ass hole."  
I sighed and threw the bread to Jack, he caught it one-handed, barely looking up.

I raised an eyebrow, "How did you do that?"

Jack looked at the bread in his hand, a little surprised. "Practice."

"Wow!" Jack ran to something and picked it up. He turned around and held it out to me. "Isn't this fascinating?"

I looked from the thing in his hands to his fascinated expression, one eyebrow raised. "Jack, it's just leaf."

"Yes, but look at it! Look at the way the light shines on it from the east, the details on it, the rich red colour." Jack said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, yeah. It's a pretty leaf." I said, throwing down some old newspapers I'd collected and setting them on fire with my cigarette lighter.

Jack sighed contentedly and sat down beside the fire with his legs crossed.

I envied his fascination with everything. I had seen everything, so nothing was ever new or amazing to me anymore. To Jack, all of it was new and exciting.

I took out my phone and discovered 382 new messages and 136 missed calls. Oh, look at that, I'm popular.  
Most of them were from Chandler and his mates, wanting the ruby. A few were from old intimacy pals wondering why I never call and would I like to come over to their place?

If I were completely honest I would say yes, but how to explain this to Jack? I wouldn't want to shock his virgin mind with the truth, poor little flower. He might pass out.  
I'm sure the sort of relationships I have wouldn't be in any book he read in that house.

I gave up, unable to think of a way to explain and lay down, letting my book fall open in my hands.

Jack glanced over at the book, "Ah, I've read that."

"Oh?" I said, trying to continue reading.

"You know, it's an awful shame that his mother died in the end. And his wife turned out to be his mistress. And his mistress turned out to be his daughter. And her sister was really his cousin."

I looked at him in disbelief, "Are you freaking serious?"


End file.
